Somewhere Only They Knew
by Lostliveson4eva
Summary: Set after Mockingjay. Gale goes back to visit the woods. Based off of the song Somewhere Only We Know.


**Somewhere Only We Know**

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go _

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

He walked through the woods, his feet finding the pathway instantly. He followed along it, not even needing to make sure he was going in the right direction. He knew this treck like he knew his own name. After all, he'd followed along it so many times in the past. It would be hard to forget it, even after all these years.

The sun was high over his head, but the trees shadded him from its golden rays. The light that slipped through the branches danced in front of him as the wind blew through the forest. It was nearing fall, so a few of the tree's leaves were colored orange and red, the rest a huddle of evergreens. He could slightly hear the sound of his feet hitting the ground. He wasn't as silent as he was years ago.

Had it really been _years_?

Yes, yes it had been. He was older now, much older. But even though years had gone by, this forest and the path he was traveling were the same. Everything else was changed though (he knew that better than some people). Even he had changed. But was it for the better? He didn't know.

Another breeze fluttered around him, causing his dark hair to fall in his face. He kept walking, focusing on the path ahead of him. When he finally reached the rocky ledge that overlooked the valley, memories coursed through him. He was finally at the place he had dreamt about coming back to. He could almost see _her_, sitting there, waiting for him. It almost brought a smile to his lips.

Almost.

He sat down in his usual spot, just like he did the day of the reaping and many days before that. He could almost picture himself back in that time. He'd sit here, waiting for her. Sometimes he'd put together a meal while he waited, other times he'd just stare out at the valley. Now he just sat there, remembering.

He heard a russtle and looked over. For a split second he thought it was Katniss, coming to meet him for their daily hunt. But a rabbit hopped out of the bushes, and Gale slumped back against the stone. Of course Katniss wasn't here. She had no reason to be. Not anymore.

Now he just pictured her, coming through the trees, following up the hills, and sitting down next to him. She'd smile at him, like she only did in the woods, and he'd smile back. They'd talk, preparing their breakfast, before eating and doing their daily hunting. He could almost hear her voice. Light and beautiful, like music.

Gale closed his eyes, letting the memories over take him. This spot, right here, was the last thing he had of her. It was the last thing that was just _theirs_, no one else's. He thought of all the times they sat here, learning different things about each other. He knew her favorite color was green. He knew her father died in an explosion just like his. He knew she loved to hunt, that it was what saved her from the terrible world they lived in. He knew who she _was_.

Now he wasn't sure anymore. He didn't know Katniss, not like he used to. She could be a completely different person now, and he wouldn't even know it. She was probably living in a nice house as Katniss Mellark, with Peeta and their many kids. And she was probably happy now, too. He liked the thought of her being happy. He just wished it was _him _who had caused her happiness, instead of her pain.

He sighed, standing up and walking over to the mouth of the ledge. There he just stared out at the valley bellow. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as he remembered it to be. It made him feel complete to be here again, though, back in _their _spot. He didn't want this place to be different. He _needed_ it to be the same. It was the only thing that wasn't yet touched by change.

He turned around, and he could almost see Katniss, making her way towards him, a smile on her face just like on the day of the reaping. He saw her sit down next to his past self. His past self showed her the bread with the arrow in it, making her laugh and reach out for it. Gale watched as the pair joked about the reaping, the younger him tossing a berry in the younger Katniss' mouth. Then they both broke out laughing. Two ghosts of his past. All in his head.

Gale sighed and turned his back on the spot. He started to walk back the way he came before he paused, looking over his shoulder.

He saw himself, sitting in his spot, a smile on his face.

He saw Katniss, laughing next to his old self.

He saw two young, happy people. Two friends. Just enjoying their time together while it lasted. Not even knowing that it would all soon come crashing down around them.

A smile found its way on his lips. Then he blinked, and the image was gone. But the smile never left his face. This spot would always hold his closest memories. It was the one place only they knew.

And he planned to keep it that way.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything _

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

* * *

><p><em>In honor of the movie. <em>


End file.
